


Контакты

by Maflin



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maflin/pseuds/Maflin
Summary: Они соприкасаются.
Relationships: fem!Bruce Wayne/fem!Clark Kent
Kudos: 2





	Контакты

Клара наблюдает великолепную игру одной актрисы. Серьёзно. Она лично готова вручить Брайс Уэйн Оскар. Она даже может приодеться для такого торжественного момента, потому что такая игра заслуживает всех наград мира.  
Брайс глупо смеётся очередной шутке какого-то покровителя сегодняшнего вечера, пока рука этого "покровителя" поглаживает её бедро. Клара видит, насколько Брайс некомфортно - её слишком трезвый для трёх бокалов взгляд цепко осматривает помещение, выхватывая знакомые лица.   
Брайс замечает Клару. На пару секунд в её глазах искрами высвечивается понимание, и Клара почти видит просчитывание вероятных исходов. Потом Брайс улыбается этой своей "ой-я-таааакая-пьяная" улыбкой и виляющей походкой подходит к Кларе.  
-Здравствуй, солнышко! Мы виделись у Лекс на приёме. Журналистка, мисс... Кен? Типа как Кен и Барби?- она издаёт смешок, чуть покачивается на своих высоченных каблуках. Клара вежливо уточняет:  
-Кент, мисс Уэйн. Да, я Вас помню. Мы говорили с Вами про интервью... - и не успевает она закончить, как Брайс пошатывается на своих каблуках и падает на Клару.   
В первый миг Клара ошеломлена, всего вокруг неё оказывается слишком много. Руки Брайс на её шее, грудью она прижалась к Кларе, и между её лицом и шеей Клары едва ли можно просунуть мизинец. Но первый шок проходит и Клара слышит.  
-Я сейчас притворюсь, что мне плохо. Постарайся улизнуть побыстрее. Жду на месте. - Брайс шепчет это в шею Кларе, опаляя дыханием, а потом издаёт вскрик, после которого спектакль принимает новый виток. Клара уходит из зала незадолго после ухода Брайс, отделавшись каким-то нелепым предлогом, её руки трясутся а на шее клеймом всё ещё ощущаются губы Брайс. 

Ладно, та физическая близость была необходима. Брайс просто передавала информацию, основываясь на физических возможностях Клары услышать её сквозь шум толпы, это не было... Ничем это не было. Точка.  
А трепет в животе вполне можно списать на несвежие канапе.  
*  
Клара сидит...нет. Клара находится в машине Брайс Уэйн, пока сама обладательница громко матерится.  
Машину занесло в кювет и перевернуло, заблокировав водительскую дверь.  
-Ты пошевелиться можешь? - Клара кивает, что да, может, потом легко рвёт заевший ремень, открывает дверь и выбирается наружу.   
Изнутри слышны звуки, а потом Брайс чертыхается и говорит вверх:  
-Подними меня. - Клара хватает протянутые руки, поднимает Брайс в воздух и думает, куда же её поставить. Брайс же видимо настроена находиться в таком положении подольше - она вцепляется в плечи Клары, обнимает её талию ногами. Клара подхватывает её под бедра, и вместе они летят прочь с места аварии, пока те роботы Металло не просекли манёвра.  
Воздух прохладный и это единственное что не позволяет Кларе покраснеть, особенно когда Брайс утыкается носом в ключицу.  
Полёт до Готэма занимает жалкие пять минут, и Клара ещё никогда так сильно не желала растянуть время.

Ладно, это не оно, думает Клара опуская Брайс на балкон мэнора. Это просто...это не оно.  
*  
Осознание приходит раз на третий, когда они обе снова сидят в машине Брайс(но уже другой, "резервной") и подъезжают к дому Кент в Смолвилле.  
На двери этой машины какой-то хитроумный замок с щеколдой, и Клара не может даже понять, с чего начинать.   
Брайс отстёгивает свой ремень и перегибается через Клару чтобы открыть ей дверь. В нос Клары ударяет пафосный запах туалетной воды и Готэмского смога. От тела Брайс идёт тепло. Клара наклоняет голову, принюхиваясь и вороша трогательные завитки у самой шеи Брайс.  
-Ты в порядке? - Клара отмирает, понимая, что прижала к себе женщину слишком сильно, что дверь машины уже открыта, а они всё так же не шевелятся.  
-Извини, я... - Клара не знает что говорить, поэтому спрашивает первое попавшееся - Ты какие духи используешь?  
Брайс странно смотрит на неё, ухмыляется одними губами.  
-Боюсь, тебе такое не по карману.   
Они молча сидят в машине  
-А ты?  
-Что? - Клара потеряна в мыслях, она даже не понимает, откуда раздается голос.  
-А ты какие духи используешь? - слишком терпеливо для себя повторяет Брайс. Клара смотрит на неё, их лица разделяют жалкие пара сантиметров, и в глазах у Брайс серые крапинки на голубом фоне.  
Следующее, что помнит Клара - Брайс опускает глаза куда-то ниже, приближается ещё ближе, хотя вроде бы некуда, а потом выдыхает прямо в губы Клары.  
-Девочки! - Клара видит, как её отец приближается к машине и понимает, что Брайс отодвинулась. Теперь они не касаются и пальцем.  
В фильмах такие моменты выглядят мило, но Кларе хочется плакать.  
*  
Брайс смотрела на мои губы, думает Клара. Она не должна сейчас думать об этом - битва в самом разгаре, но Клару не слишком волнуют её соперники.  
Пока в неё не прилетает солнечная граната.  
Звуки наваливаются сразу все, становится тяжело дышать, она слышит откуда-то крики, она слышит чьё-то сердцебиение, пытается подняться и не может, страх сковывает движения.  
-Клара! - слышит она, звук слишком, слишком громкий, хочется закрыться от всего, чёрт, так плохо даже в детстве не было, ведь так? Тогда был папа, тогда папа...  
-Сконцентрируйся. Клара, ты слушаешь меня. - она чувствует, как её голову прижимают к чему-то твёрдому. Под щекой колется острый угол эмблемы летучей мыши, и когда Клара смотрит, она видит мощно бьющееся сердце. В нос ударяет запах гари, он смешивается с особым запахом, который Клара раньше не замечала, но это точно.  
-Брайс - хрипит Клара, сжимает броню Бэтвумен, и она сама понимает, что сжимает слишком сильно, и под её пальцами кевлар крошится, но прямо сейчас у неё нет контроля над всем этим. Брайс ничего не говорит, даже когда пальцы Клары впиваются в её ребра, она просто дышит, она просто жива и просто близко, звук её сердцебиения перекрывает всё остальное, и Клара концентрируется только на нём, и всё даже почти хорошо.  
*  
Клара ищет Брайс, всё ещё немного покачиваясь, но её уже не трясёт, и её силы уже восстановились. Клара хочет найти Брайс и проверить, что навредила не сильно, и, может быть, извиниться.  
Она, возможно, жульничает, но рентгеновское зрение очень помогает, и вскоре Клара открывает нужную дверь. Брайс сидит к ней спиной, она уже сняла подстёжку, и на её спине расцветают синяками отпечатки пальцев Клары.  
Клара смотрит, не двигаясь, пытаясь не выдавать себя, но Брайс всё равно её замечает, поворачивается, и в её глазах беспокойство и испуг, и что-то тёплое, такое, из-за чего Клара делает шаг навстречу. Брайс поднимается, делает шаг.

Следующее, что Клара чувствует - давление, побуждающее сесть, и Клара садится. Может быть, её силы ещё не восстановились полностью, потому что Брайс двигается слишком быстро и непредсказуемо, Кларе всё равно. Она следит за чужим лицом, которое сейчас так близко. Брайс садится ей на колени, обнимает руками, прижимается к макушке Клары, вдыхает и затихает.  
Клара молчит тоже, сейчас вокруг неё всего очень много, как в тот раз на вечеринке, кажется, она была полгода назад, но теперь Клара знает, что делать. Она дышит в ключицу Брайс, чувствует её дрожь, потом поднимает голову и видит, что Брайс смотрит на неё. Их глаза встречаются, во взгляде Брайс нежность и тепло, а ещё серые крапинки на голубом фоне. Клара поднимает Брайс за подбородок и целует - наконец-то! - целует её. Брайс вздрагивает, прижимается ещё ближе, их тепло смешивается, запахи сливаются, они сами - сливаются в одно целое.

И Клара рада, как никогда в жизни.


End file.
